1. Field
The described embodiments relate to controlling power usage for a portable electronic device. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to controlling a power state of a cellular packet data subsystem in a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
An important feature of many portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, is the ability to communicate packet data to enable activities such as sending and receiving emails or browsing on the Internet. Often, portable electronic devices may communicate such packet data using either a wireless local area network (WLAN) connection such as a Wi-Fi connection, or a cellular data connection to a cellular packet data network such as a 3G or 4G network. However, communicating packet data to and from a portable electronic device consumes power, and since many such devices are powered by batteries, reducing power consumption while still enabling the communication of packet data may increase the length of time such devices can be used before recharging the battery and thereby help improve the user experience.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.